Hercules and Xena Crossover- Arrows forged by Hephaestus
by Star streak writer
Summary: Hercules is ambushed and Xena is near by to help, protecting Gabriel Hercules gets hurt.


Xena came just in the nick of time, Iolaus and Hercules has just been ambushed by warriors carrying arrows forged by Hephaestus. Hercules and Iolaus were just barely managing to keep them off and barely escaping the arrows being shot at them. Xena and Gabrielle fought the men coming from the left and Hercules and Iolaus fought the men coming from the right. 7 men at one time charged toward Iolaus and Hercules turned to help he kicked one guy stopped one guys sword but one of the men's swords cut across Hercules lower right arm. Hercules shook off the pain and continued to fight, they managed to wither down the army to about a handful of men but there were still men in the trees shooting arrows. Xena had used her chakram to knock some off the trees but more men came charging from the ground and she got distracted.

This was clearly an attack from the God of war no one army could spare this many men to attack Hercules. Gabrielle had just been knocked down by large man Xena was just opposite of Iolaus when Hercules saw some arrows falling from the sky over towards Gabriel's head. Hercules did not have enough time to try to catch all the arrows so instead he shielded her with this body. One arrow struck him in the back near the left right and the other went through his right hand Hercules immediately passed out on top of Gabrielle.

Gabrielle screamed so loud that it caught Xena's and Iolaus attention. Gabrielle shimmed herself out from under Hercules who remained face down with the arrow sticking out of his back and his hand bleeding heavily. Iolaus knocked out the man he was fighting and ran to Hercules "Is he alive?" Iolaus yelled at Gabrielle, the warriors were now leaving because they were done their job. Xena ran over to Hercules and placed two fingers on his neck. "Is he alive?" said, Iolaus almost in tears, Xena looked up at him and said, "Yes but that arrow needs to come out, it's too deep to pull out we're going to have to push it through.

Xena whistled for Argo to come he appeared in a matter of seconds. Xena opened a bag on Argo's saddle and took bandages out and wrapped Hercules hand and shoulder. Then asked for help as they hoisted Hercules over the horse and made their way to one of Xena's nearby friend's house. Joxer! She pounded on the door Joxer! He opened the door and said, "Xena! Gaby! Iolaus…? Where's Herc… Oh my. Xena pushed opened the door and said, is your mom here? Joxer replied, "No" she went to visit her sister in Athens. "Good", replied Xena as she pushed Joxer inside and said, "Hercules is hurt, we need somewhere to treat his wounds." Joxer looking at the other two faces staring at him said, "of course come in."

The five of them carried Hercules into the house they carefully laid Hercules on the bed. The movement woke him up and he was now in agony Iolaus remembered the last time that Hercules was shot by an arrow forged by Hephaestus. Hercules passed out twice and was in pain for days, Iolaus holding on his now shaking friend said, "It's ok my friend, we're here." Hercules through gritted teeth and scrunched eyes looked at Iolaus and said, "Is.. Gabrielle.. ok..?" Gabrielle walked to Hercules with a cloth and a bowl of water and said, "I'm fine, I'm right here, Thank you for saving me." She told him. She sat down next to the bed and placed the cool wash cloth on his forehead. His breathing was heavy labored and his eye brows were furrowed in the pain, his breathing was erratic and he looked as if he might pass out again.

Xena was in the kitchen area prepping herbs and had already put a poker in the fireplace. When she heard a scream she dropped what she was doing and saw Gabriel placing a wash cloth on Hercules forehead. He eventually stopped screaming but was still very much conscious Joxer was retrieving as bandages, cloths and blankets to assist, he nearly stumbled bringing them into the room. Hercules face was red, with pain and fever, no position made the pain better. Hercules just breathed in and out deeply and occasional groans escaped his lips. He was in great pain the arrow was electrically and magically charged Iolaus felt helpless so he just remained by his friend's side for support.

Xena had everything she needed and was ready to begin. She stood by the bed and leaned over softly speaking to Hercules until he noticed her, when he did she said, "Hercules the arrow is too deep to pull out, I'm going to have to push it through. We need to remove your shirt first," he nodded and made an attempt to sit up but as he did the pain from the arrow wound shot through his shoulder, down his arm and down his back. Hercules screamed out in pain again, gripping the sheets, then at his wounded arm, that was bleeding through the temporary bandages. His scream scared everyone in the room and it caused them to realize just how much pain he truly was in. While grabbing at the sheets his head was facing down through gritted teeth he tried not to scream out in pain again. Everyone moved closer to assist him, Xena put her hand on his good shoulder and said, don't move, we'll get the shirt off. This time instead of asking him to sit up Hercules remained on his side and together Iolaus and Xena managed to carefully remove the shirt. Hercules was never happier when the shirt was off and he was able to rest his head on the pillow.

The sliver arrow was meant to kill people not just hurt them. Xena reminded Hercules that no one in the room was strong enough to hold him down so he would need to do his best to remain still. She held a wooden spoon in front of him and said, "You can bite on this for the pain." Nodding he accepted the spoon's stick into his mouth. Joxers job was to remain by the fire place, he was to get the poker from the fire place when Xena needed it. Iolaus job was to hold down Hercules if he moved too much and Gabriel was to assist Xena.

Hercules was lying very still but he was breathing heavier than Xena would like but the arrow had to be removed. Xena nodded her head signaling everyone to be ready, she grabbed the end of the arrow hearing electricity pass through the arrow she knew she had to work fast. Enchanted arrows are bad news for God and worse for humans, she pushed the arrow through with all her strength. Hercules bit down and screamed he squeezed the sheets as his body shook from the pain. The arrow was through but the procedure was not over. We're almost done she told him, she broke the head of the arrow the jolt caused him to jump a bit and he closed his eyes against the pain, Xena quickly pulled the stick out and she saw when Hercules eyes went big he stopped breathing for a few seconds and let out a big hiss of air after. The veins in Hercules neck were never so big and angry, Hercules body shook from the trauma Iolaus wished Hercules would pass out already. Joxer noticed Xena looking at him he ran the poker over to Xena and handed it her.

Xena was quick as she put the poker in through the back entry wound first. Hercules again jumped and screamed but this time the screaming stopped abruptly as the poker exited the wound. His tense body went limp, his eyes rolled back and his head was last to drop, they all noticed it but Xena remained objective and finished putting the poker through the other side. The sizzle and smell of burnt flesh brought everyone out of shock Xena handed the poker back to Joxer and quickly placed to fingers on Hercules neck. His pulse was racing but relief washed over her face, giving relief to the ones watching her. Xena quickly picked up the salve she made for his wound she grabbed four fingers full of the green looking mucky stuff and put it directly onto the wound, she repeated the process on the other side. She completed her task and began bandaging the shoulder.

Unfortunately, she was still not done taking care of his wounds. Gabriel placed a new cloth on Hercules forehead Xena asked Iolaus to start cleaning Hercules hand and forearm so she could stitch the wounds. It took Xena a while but she finally finished the last stitch and covered the wounds. She placed a sling over Hercules head and carefully placed his arm into it.

"He'll need plenty of fluids and rest" Xena, said standing up as she placed the back of her hand on Hercules forehead and then adjusted the bandages on his shoulder. She announced, I am going to make him some tea for the fever keep an eye on him. Gabriel shook her head while placing a new cloth on Hercules forehead, Iolaus and Gabriel watched Hercules. He was unconscious but he was not resting Hercules was still in visible pain and the fever was not helping. His head would turn and his body shook Iolaus Thanked Gabriel and Gabriel said, "He saved me first, this is the least I can do."

Joxer looked at Iolaus as he laid a blanket over Hercules and said, Hercules will be ok. Iolaus Thanked Joxer and nodded his head in agreement. Joxer walked over to Xena in the other room and asked, "Is Hercules was going to be ok?" Xena looked at Joxer with watery eyes as she kept throwing herbs into a pot and said, "I don't know, the arrow may have been in too long. I was more worried about him bleeding out than the fact that the arrow was poisoning him, if he dies it will be on me." Joxer looked at Xena and said, "You are a great physician you can make him better." Xena blinked away her tears and nodded.

30 minutes later Xena walked into the living room with some tea Xena looked at Hercules, he looked pale and was lying very still and she knew something was wrong. She put the tea down and walked over to him Gabriel was smiling she said, "I think his fever broke he's not hot anymore. Xena immediately looked panicked and said, "no" "What is it?" said, Iolaus noticing the panic in Xena's face. Xena touched Hercules forehead and cheek, "he's cold and clammy," she said. She opened both his eyes and his pupils were dilated as she feared, she said loudly "he's going into shock" She yelled, loudly "Joxer! Bring me more blankets!" Xena looked at Iolaus and Gabriel and said, we have to elevate his legs and get lots of water into him now."

Joxer ran in with a pile of blankets Xena lifted the bottom half of the sheet covering Hercules legs and grabbed the pile of sheets and placed them under his legs just slightly elevating them. "We have to get fluids into him now. Joxer go get more water." Joxer nodded his head and ran out the door. Xena looked at Gabriel and said, "Help me lift his head" Xena began force feeding him tea and water to get him hydrated. He drank at first but then became uncooperative Xena said, "it was ok we could wait a bit before trying again." Eventually they were able to get Hercules to drink more water and his color returned but so did his fever with a vengeance.

Hercules body trembled and shook violently at times under the blankets. They gave him lots of water, Xena, Gabriel and Iolaus worked tirelessly through the night trying to get Hercules fever down but it remained high. It was morning and Joxer cooked every one breakfast and offered to watch over Hercules so everyone else could rest. It was almost noon time and Xena was the first to wake, Hercules was still unconscious but appeared to be resting. She touched his forehead and his fever was gone. She was relieved, "thank you Joxer for watching him." Joxer smiled and left the room, Xena looked at the shoulder then looked at the bandages on Hercules forearm and hand. They needed to be changed, Iolaus and Gabriel woke up no to long after they walked over to Xena who was rewrapping Hercules hand. "How is he?" asked Iolaus Xena replied with a smile, "His fever broke and the shoulder's swelling is starting to go down. Hercules opened his eyes, he saw everyone staring at him and he Thanked them for saving his life.


End file.
